


Faking orgasms

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cursed Storybrooke, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Faking an orgasm, Fighting, LGBTQ, Lesbian Relationships, Regina Mills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This is set during the curse,  Emma, Regina and Mary-Margret are walking through the woods and Regina is in a mood. Why is that?-Beginning of notes for tumblr prompts





	Faking orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "I'm right in front of you Gina, I can clearly see that you're ignoring me."

“I’m right behind you Gina; I can clearly see that you’re ignoring me.”

 

 

Regina stayed silent as they walked through the forest with Mary-Margret, (Emma's roommate) in front, then Mary-Margret stopped abruptly in front of Regina.

 

 

“Okay stop, this is insane why are you mad at Emma?” Mary-Margret asked fed up of the awkwardness between them all

 

 

“Regina don’t you dare tell her-”

 

 

Regina smirked, with slight mischief in her eye at Emma, who was now standing next to Mary-Margret and in front of Regina herself.

 

 

“Excuse me Miss. Swan?” Regina replied knowing that calling her ‘Miss. Swan’ annoyed her to the point, that it made her want to jump Regina right there and then.

 

 

“Regina!” Emma gasped

 

 

“Okay stop…” Mary-Margret interrupted

 

 

“Regina what did she do that’s so bad?”

 

 

Emma gave her girlfriend a look, telling her not say a single word but this was Regina we’re talking about, but Regina just couldn’t help herself.

 

 

“You really want to know?” Regina cocked a challenging eyebrow

 

 

“Yes because it’s got to be big for you to be giving Emma the silent treatment along with the very angry sex in our apartment every single night this week.”

 

 

Regina gave both Emma and Mary-Margret her Evil Queen smile.

 

 

“Okay Miss. Blanchard… you’re roommate…” Regina pointed at Emma angrily “She faked her orgasm three fucking times!”

 

 

Mary-Margret stayed silent for a moment before turning to the blonde “No...Emma you didn’t? Please tell me you didn’t?!”

 

 

Emma who was now bright red replied “Umm...Yeah, maybe.”

 

 

Regina smiled nodding along with Emma’s answer

 

 

“Why?” Mary-Margret asked

 

 

“I don’t know I couldn’t get there so I just thought it would be better to fake it so-”

 

 

“So I wouldn’t feel bad! But I figured it out. So yes dear, I’m pissed.” Regina cut in angrily.

 

 

The short dark brown haired, pale woman standing beside Emma frowned before saying “I agree with Regina.”

 

 

“What?!” They both turned to her in unison, in disbelief

 

 

“Yes Emma. Grow a pair and tell your girlfriend if you can’t get there, now Regina stop holding a grudge and have make up sex at your mansion please.”

 

 

And with that Mary-Margret stormed away leaving Emma and Regina to sort everything out.

 


End file.
